Sweet Moments
by ifellinlovewith6guys
Summary: Toshiro never thought that he would do something like that. He would usually try to avoid people like her. But that was what happened when he was forced to help her to chase a certain guy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor this plot.

Should I continue or put it as a one-shot? Comments are much appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the worst decision he had made in his whole entire life. He should have seen it coming; the probability of _her_ taking the same bus was quite high, since they lived in the same district. He mentally cursed himself for rejecting his brother's offer to drive him to school as he stared at _her_, waving enthusiastically at him, indicating him to take the seat beside _her_.

Toshiro Hitsugaya felt like running out of the bus now.

* * *

"_Class, please settle down now." The sensei walked in, along with a boy who looked like he belonged in the elementary school instead of high school due to his petite size. But the most unique thing was not this; it was his hair, as well as his eyes. His hair was snowy white, a color you would never see on someone so young while his eyes were a unique teal._

_The class quickly settled into silence with the entrance of this newcomer. _

"_Hitsugaya Toshiro." The boy pointed to the board, where his name was displayed on, as he introduced himself to the class._

"_You can sit there." Pointing at a seat beside a red-haired guy, the sensei motioned for Toshiro to move to his seat so that he can start his lesson. Walking towards the guy, Toshiro sighed as he settled into his seat and began preparing for the lesson._

_Due to his father's shift in working environment, Toshiro had to move from the city to a countryside-like place, Karakura. It was not like he disliked this place, in fact, Karakura has the most beautiful sunsets and sunrises, which Toshiro had just experienced a sunset yesterday when he arrived at Karakura. The air was also fresh, as compared to the city, which was full of pollution from the huge amount of cars on the road. It was only the memories he made in the city that left him feeling…weird inside. He missed his friends back in his old high school class, especially a certain Hinamori Momo. Toshiro regretted not confessing to Momo before he left for Karakura which all the more made the weird feeling begin to spread through his body. It was an unpleasant feeling that he wished to get rid of it as soon as possible._

"_Hey, the name's Abarai Renji." A voice broke Toshiro's train of thoughts. Looking to his left, Toshiro noticed the red-haired guy smiling at him. Being the polite kid he was, Toshiro greeted the guy back before settling back into the lesson._

_But the guy seemed to want to continue their short conversation._

"_Why did you move to Karakura?" The red-haired boy asked._

* * *

And that was how Toshiro made his first friend, Abarai Renji in Karakura.

Despite Renji's look of maturity, he was surprisingly clingy. He would always be around Toshiro in school, asking him tons of questions, offering him food, A-rated films, as well as Goukons. Renji had also introduced Toshiro to his clique during lunch, a group of 2 guys and 2 girls – An orange-haired guy, Kurosaki Ichigo, who was the top in school, Ishida Uryuu, who was next-in-line after Ichigo with regards to results, Orihime Inoue, a girl who had a good figure but horrible cooking skills, as well as Kuchiki Rukia, a tomboyish girl. Being the usual polite guy he was, Toshiro tried his best to fit well into the clique, with the exception of the girls.

* * *

It was not like he hated the girls; it was just how Toshiro was born. It was true Toshiro was smart; he was always one of the top 3 in his class, he was rich; compared to the others, Toshiro was living in a semi-detached house, his future was even prepared for him; he was to become the future CEO of his father's company. And as someone once said, god is fair. Which was why despite all the good qualities Toshiro has, he was afraid to be near girls.

Toshiro had nearly taken 4 months to be able to talk to Momo normally, and she was the only girl he had talked to, probably in his whole 16 years of life, of course, including his mother.

* * *

Staring at the enthusiastic girl waving at him, Toshiro quickly regain his composure and took nearby window seat instead of walking to the back of the bus to take up Rukia's offer. Putting his earpiece to his ear, Toshiro blasted his music collection, choosing to pretend like he did not see a certain Kuchiki Rukia.

Suddenly, Toshiro felt hands grabbing him from behind and he was so shocked, that all he could do was stare in front.

"Hi." Feeling his left earpiece being taken out, a familiar voice registered in his mind.

Kuchiki Rukia.

And Toshiro was still in shock. Shock that a girl was talking so close to him. Shock that a girl was hugging him from the back. Shock that he was being hugged by a girl.

"Hey!" Shaking Toshiro out of his 'shock', Rukia pulled out four tickets from her chappy-printed bag.

"What will you say if I treat you to a basketball match tomorrow?" Pointing to the four tickets, Rukia asked.

"O…of c…course go..good."

"I'm planning to invite Ichigo and Renji too! Since Inoue and Ishida have something on tomorrow. But…" Pulling out another pair of tickets, Rukia smiled as she presented it to Toshiro.

"You and Renji will not be able to come at the last minute. Don't worry; I prepared this pair of tickets for both of you to the art museum! So, you know what to do right?" Passing the pair of tickets to Toshiro, Rukia waited for his answer.

"Bu..but, I want to…watch basketball…" Toshiro grumbled softly. Despite his petite size, Toshiro was an avid fan of basketball.

"If you don't follow my instructions, I would… I would kiss you right here on the bus!" Rukia declared. Despite being smaller than Toshiro, Toshiro still had to admit that Rukia was scary. Especially when she is angry, something that even Kurosaki Ichigo is not able to stop.

That effectively shut any complains Toshiro was having as he took the pair of art museum tickets from Rukia silently, admitting defeat.

* * *

"Hey, what say I treat you guys to a basketball match tomorrow?" Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toshiro were walking out of school. Inoue and Ishida were long gone before the end of school, as to where they went; only Ichigo and Rukia knew.

"What? A basketball match? How did you get these tickets?" Renji asked, full of excitement. Apparently, he was also another avid fan of basketball.

"I… I got it from a lucky draw. So what do you say, Ichigo?" Seeing that Ichigo was not his usual self, Rukia asked again.

"Um, Rukia, do you mind giving me these tickets?" Anxiously, Ichigo asked.

"Of course! Since we will be watching the match tomorrow."

"I mean, is it possible if you let me have the four tickets? Because I saw Inoue feeling unhappy today, and I was thinking that maybe a basketball match would make her happy."

"Then, Toshiro, Inoue, you and me can go watch it together!" Trying to keep her voice composed, Rukia replied, hoping to sound enthusiastic as she usually does.

"I mean, would it be possible if Inoue's parents come along?"

"Then… I guess…you can have the tickets." Smiling, Rukia passed the tickets to Ichigo, who was elated.

"I also wanted to watch the basketball match! Stupid carrot-top!" Storming off, Renji left Rukia, Ichigo and Toshiro behind.

"Have fun! Bye!" Smiling, Rukia waved goodbye before running off in the opposite direction of Renji.

"Thanks Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he ran in the direction where Renji had stormed off.

And that was when he was hit in the head by a basketball.

Turning to see who had thrown the ball at him, Ichigo found Toshiro staring angrily at him, before running off in Rukia's direction.

* * *

Walking to the back of the bus, Rukia could feel tears streaming down her face. How stupid she felt, queuing for long hours just to get that four tickets. How stupid she felt, spending so much time and effort thinking of ways to make Ichigo notice her. How stupid she felt for ignoring the look Ichigo always had when he was looking at Inoue.

The bus stopped again, and in walked Toshiro. Facing the window, Rukia ignored Toshiro as she cried silently. She continued to ignore him even when he took the seat beside him, something that she should be shock despite the many times she invited him to sit beside her, which he would always ignore her.

"Let's go to the art museum tomorrow." The white-haired boy stated as he pulled out the pair of tickets.

"I d..do not l…like m…museums…" Rukia replied through sniffles.

"Then, let's go somewhere you like." Tearing the tickets, Toshiro offered a piece of tissue to Rukia.

"Tomorrow, after school, to the place you like."

And all Toshiro got as a reply was a kiss to his right cheek.

* * *

And that's the end, I guess, unless someone wants a continuation…

I just love Toshiro in this story, I guess I love people who are usually quiet but would act up suddenly.

Please read and review, it will be much appreciated!

Lots of love,

Ifellinlovewith6guys


End file.
